villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mandrake
Mandrake is the main antagonist in the 2013 computer-animated film by 20th Century Fox, Epic. He is the villainous leader of the forces of evil, called Boggans. He also has a son named Dagda. He was voiced by Christoph Waltz who also played Colonel Hans Landa and the latest actor to portray the villain in 007, Ernst Stavro Blofeld. History Mandrake is the leader of the Boggans whose goal is to defeat and destroy the Leafmen and to take over the entire kingdom and to destroy M.K.'s home and kill her father. Dagda is killed by Ronin after one of the arrows Dagda shoots is fired back at him by Ronin, but before he is killed, Dagda's second arrow penetrates Queen Tara's heart, killing her as well. He interrogates Bufo to tell him where M.K. and her other friends were heading. Mandrake is beaten when Ronin and Nod work together, using their swords to push him out of the queen's castle. The gust of wind pushes him to a piece of sap or tar, imprisoning him. His magical staff was with him when he was covered with the tar, so it is unclear if he will escape or not. It is assumed that he never escape as his fate was sealed. Personality Mandrake is also known for being sly, evil, snide, cunning, barbarous, oppressive, egotistical, manipulative, unsympathetic, confrontational, materialistic, vituperative, treacherous, egocentric, despiteful, murderous, ruthless, hateful, greedy, selfish, uncaring, heartless, tyrannical, mysterious, and aggressive. His powerful of the dark magic of decay increased his rule over his kingdom. Also, he is a caring father of his dark prince named Dagda, and becomes more consumed of revenge over his son's death. Abilities Mandrake is a skilled hand-to-hand combat warrior, commanding animals of the dark (ravens, moles, bats and etc.), enhanced strength and agility. Mandrake's staff can decay, rot and kill any living thing with one strike at full force fuel by the user rage. Mandrake shown to Bufo his power by rotting a tree and splitting it in half as it dies, killing bat that a Leafman (Nod) mounted by stabbing his staff and turning the bat into a skeleton. Gallery Epic-Dark-Prince.jpg|Mandrake angered. mandrakeepic-x-large.jpg|Mandrake about to shoot an arrow. Mandrake-7.png Mandrake-9.png Mandrake-27.png Mandrake (Epic).png Mandrake-28.png Trivia *He is very simlar to King Chichak from the 2008 animated film, Turok: Son of Stone. *Mandrake's goals are the same with Hexxus from the 1992 animated film, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, both are evil creatures with their hatred of the beauty of the forest, tired of living in the shadows, and determined to destroy it as their new kingdom. *Unlike his race, he, his wife (deceased) and son are more advanced Boggans with more intelligence than rest. *He wears a bat pelt as head cap, cape and clothing, some villains and culture tribes wear pelts to command respect and leadership over their people. Mandrake proving himself as a powerful ruler by killing a bat by himself and showing battle plans of conquering the dead forest kingdom his created. *Mandrake's reign of terror and personality is like the Cambodian dictator, Pol Pot, because he turns a plentiful nation into a disease-ridden wasteland, killing people in the process. *Mandrake is also very similar to Emperor Maltazard from the Arthur and the Invisibles franchise. **Both are leaders. **Both have sons (Dagda and Darkos). **Both wish to destroy the main race of creatures (Leafmen and Minimoys). Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters Category:Parents Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Movie Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Lawful Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Category:Warlords Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Monarchs Category:Honorable Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Mental Illness Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Gaolers Category:Big Bads Category:Affably Evil Category:Usurper Category:Propagandists Category:Protective Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Murderer Category:Egotist